


It’s Always Been You

by Spikedluv



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Community: smallfandomflsh, First Time, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom kissed him again, and everything shifted and fell into place.  Him and Dom, together in this place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Always Been You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Small Fandoms Flashfic Challenge #25: Wind.
> 
> Written: April 9, 2009

It’s Toretto, Brian, it always has been Toretto . . .  
I know you’ve been lying to me, my question is this, have you been lying to yourself . . .  
~Sgt. Tanner, TFATF

  


* * *

  
“Take a break, Bri.”

Brian heard the loud clunk as Dom opened and closed the heavy door on the old refrigerator they kept in the garage. A cool drink sounded great in the afternoon heat, but Brian wanted to finish up the job on this car before taking a break.

Brian jumped and swore when Dom pressed a cool bottle to the overheated bare skin between Brian’s shoulder blades.

“Brian, take a break.”

Brian ducked out from under the hood and glared at Dom, who just grinned at him and then tossed the water bottle to him. The bottle was already slippery with condensation, and Brian fumbled with it before catching it securely.

Brian unscrewed the cap and took a long drink as he followed Dom to the open bay door. They sat on overturned wooden crates just inside the doorway, out of the direct sunlight while still being able to catch any breeze that might happen by, and Brian used the t-shirt he’d tucked into his back pocket to wipe the sweat off his face and the back of his neck.

Brian took another sip of water, and tried to ignore the way Dom’s throat worked as he swallowed, ignore the drops that escaped and ran down his chin and throat, catching in the hollow before spilling out to join the drops of sweat already beading on his chest.

Dom caught Brian’s eye as he wiped the water off his chin with the back of his hand. He gave Brian an appraising look, then nodded as if coming to a decision, and said, “Why’d you send Mia home?”

The question was unexpected -- they hadn’t talked about it since Mia had left months ago, hadn’t really even talked much about it then -- and Brian choked on the water he’d just swallowed.

“You thought it was a good idea,” Brian said, knowing he sounded defensive.

“Didn’t say it wasn’t. Just asked why you did it.”

“You know why. This wasn’t the life for her -- always running, hiding. She deserved more than that,” Brian said, and if it wasn’t a lie, it wasn’t the entire truth, either.

“Did you love her?”

Brian didn’t hesitate. “Yeah, of course I did.”

“But?”

“But what?”

“You let her go.”

“Because it was what was best for her, a normal life.”

“You knew, when you made the decision to bust me out, you knew that you’d never be able to go back to normal.”

Brian shrugged. “So?”

“You knew there was no chance for you and Mia.”

Brian looked down at the cracked concrete floor. “There was never really time for there to be a ‘me and Mia’.”

Dom nodded. “And yet, here you are.”

“Here I am. What does that have to do with Mia?”

“Apparently nothing,” Dom said, enigmatically. He finished his water, then rose to his feet. “Let’s get this car finished up so we can get out of here.”

Brian watched Dom cross the garage, toss the empty bottle into the trash can, then lean under the hood of the car Brian had been working on, and wondered what the hell had just happened.

*~*~*

  
“Why don’t you start the grill, then take a shower while I get the burgers going?”

They’d gotten into a routine over the past few months, so Brian didn’t take offense at Dom’s peremptory tone. Besides, Dom worked magic with ground beef, and Brian had been looking forward to those burgers all day; he wasn’t going to do anything that might jeopardize his stomach’s satisfaction.

Brian’s feet were frozen to the cracked linoleum, though, while Dom washed his hands at the sink, then leant over and rinsed the sweat off his head, face and neck. He turned off the water, then shook his head like a dog before reaching for a fresh towel. Stray droplets escaped the towel and made their way down Dom’s throat, and when Brian finally tore his eyes away from them, they collided with Dom’s heavy gaze.

The air grew thick with tension as Brian wondered what was hiding behind Dom’s eyes. He cleared his throat. “I’ll just . . . start the grill,” he said, then escaped from the kitchen, slamming out the screen door to the back porch.

He dragged the grill off the porch and onto the lawn, added fresh charcoal, squirted it with a little lighter fluid, then lit the flame. He watched the charcoal burn for a few minutes, until he was sure that the fire had caught and wasn’t going to go out the moment he turned his back.

When Brian finally worked up the nerve to go back into the kitchen, Dom had the beef, spices, mixing bowl and platter set out on the wooden butcher block, which he scrubbed clean with half of a fresh lemon each night. Brian didn’t wait for Dom to open the beef and start mixing it, because just the thought of Dom’s big, capable hands kneading and squeezing the beef had Brian stiffening in his worn, dirty jeans.

He told Dom that he was going to go shower, then rushed out of the kitchen, Dom’s rough, “You do that,” following him all the way down the hall.

Brian turned on the water before he got undressed, then stepped under the spray before it had a chance to warm up. The chill of the water did nothing to stem his erection, nor did his irritation with himself for having made it through months of having Dom in his space 24/7, and _now_ having his body decide to ignore his very strict instructions to behave.

Brian leaned one hand against the wall and let the water pound down on his shoulders as he roughly stripped himself. When it rushed through him, his orgasm was no less knee weakening and heart stopping for his annoyance with himself.

Brian didn’t give himself much time to bask in the afterglow. He quickly soaped up and rinsed off, then toweled dry. He wrapped the towel around his waist and gathered up his dirty clothes, then walked down the hall to his room. He dumped the armful of clothes and the towel into the hamper, then slipped into a pair of loose lounge pants, tied the drawstring, and pulled on an old, loose t-shirt.

The heat didn’t lend itself to wearing tight clothes when you didn’t have to, or socks and shoes, so Brian slipped into a pair of sandals, and then headed back to the kitchen. The butcher block had been cleared off, and Dom was outside, standing over the grill with a metal spatula in one hand and a bottle of Corona in the other.

Brian got a Corona from the fridge for himself, then steeled himself before pushing the screen door open. Dom glanced up at the squeak of the rusted hinge, then back down at the burgers. He nodded once to himself, then placed the cover over the grill.

When Brian reached him, Dom said, “Watch the burgers while I shower?”

“Sure,” Brian said, not certain whether he was relieved at the reprieve, or disappointed.

Dom handed over the spatula and when Brian reached for it their fingers brushed, sending an electric tingle up Brian’s arm and straight to his dick, which had apparently stopped listening to Brian altogether. Brian couldn’t bring himself to look at Dom, though he was certain that the slide of Dom’s arm against his as Dom moved past him to the porch, was intentional.

Dom had dragged one of the folding chairs out to the grill, so Brian dropped into it. He leaned back and took a sip of cold beer, and wondered what the hell had happened to send his body’s reactions out of his control. And how in hell he was going to get them back _under_ his control.

Brian heard the old pipes clang while Dom was showering, then give a final death rattle when Dom turned off the water. Brian couldn’t help himself imagining Dom drying off, covering his hard body with clothes.

When he heard Dom’s soft footfalls in the kitchen, Brian called out, “They’re about done!”

“Didn’t burn ‘em, did you?” Dom asked as he backed out of the kitchen, pushing the screen door open with his hip. He carried a bowl of Brian’s potato salad in one hand, and plates stacked with forks and buns in the other, and deposited them on the old metal kitchen table they’d gotten at a garage sale.

“No, I didn’t burn them,” Brian muttered, ignoring Dom’s irritating grin.

Dom returned to the kitchen for ketchup and two fresh Coronas while Brian transferred the burgers from the grill to the platter. When they were finally seated at the table, Dom said grace, a habit they’d gotten into while Mia was living with them, and continued after she’d left.

Normally they ate in an easy silence that lasted only until they’d assuaged their hunger, conversation sometimes moving towards work, about the jobs they’d done that day, or about the schedule for the next day, or towards recreation, about finding a race to burn off some energy, or heading to the beach, but tonight there was no idle chit chat to break the silence, and it grew charged.

Brian was relieved when the meal was finally over. Because Dom had made the burgers, Brian did the dishes. He carried in the nearly empty platter and his plate, and started running the water in the sink while he put the uneaten burgers in the fridge. Dom cleared off the table and put away the potato salad and the ketchup, then got himself another Corona and took a seat at the butcher block in the middle of the room, and sat watching Brian do the dishes.

This, too, was nothing unusual, but the strange hum that sang in Brian’s blood as Dom watched him, eyes heavy, expression unreadable, was. By the time Brian finished the dishes he was wound tight as a drum and butterflies danced in his belly.

He dried off his hands and moved towards the fridge for a Corona to take the edge off, but Dom was suddenly there, blocking his way. He moved into Brian’s space, moved with him as Brian backed up until the sink blocked his escape. Moved closer still, until Brian felt Dom’s breath on his cheek, felt Dom’s big hands on his jaw, gently cradling Brian’s face rather than holding him in place.

Brian saw the kiss coming as Dom slowly lowered his head until their lips brushed. He knew it was a mistake, but he was helpless to stop it. When their lips met, every bit of pent up energy that had been building since that afternoon, since the day Brian had first laid eyes on Dominic Toretto, exploded.

Brian moaned into the kiss, and then parted his lips, inviting Dom in. As Dom took advantage of the opening Brian gave him, sliding his tongue into Brian’s mouth, Brian slid his hands around Dom’s back, felt the heat radiating off him, the solid bulk of him, through the thin white tank he wore.

The kiss was all-consuming, stealing Brian’s ability to think right along with his breath, and Brian could almost forget the way his lower body was responding, the way his hips pushed against Dom, eager for friction, the way Dom growled and ground back, his corresponding hardness sliding over Brian’s.

When Dom broke the kiss, pulled back, Brian followed him, trying to recapture his lips, the kiss, the moment.

“Tell me why you’re here,” Dom whispered, the raspy gravel of his voice sliding down Brian’s spine like a caress.

“What?” Brian said, unable to comprehend the question, or why Dom had stopped kissing him.

“Tell me why you’re here, Brian, instead of with Mia.”

Hearing Mia’s name was like a splash of cold water. “I told you, she deserves better than this, better than me. A bad guy pretending to be good. She deserves someone who . . . .”

“Someone who what?”

“Someone who loves her.”

“I thought you loved her?”

“I did, I do! Just, not the way she deserves to be loved.”

“How does she deserve to be loved, Brian?”

“Fully,” Brian said, “completely, can’t breathe when she’s not in the same room . . . .”

“Give up your entire life for her,” Dom said, his voice so low Brian could barely hear it.

“Yes.”

“Like you did for me.”

Brian’s breath caught in his throat. “Yes.”

“Tell me why you’re here, Brian,” Dom repeated.

“I’m here because of you, Dom,” Brian said, feeling helpless as emotions he’d tried to hide, even from himself, swamped him. “It’s always been you.”

“I know,” Dom said. “Just wasn’t sure you did.”

Dom kissed him again, and everything shifted and fell into place. Him and Dom, together in this place.

Dom didn’t release Brian or break the kiss as he guided them down the hallway to his bedroom. He stopped them when they reached his bed, but didn’t bother with a light.

Dom slipped his hands beneath the hem of Brian’s t-shirt and slid them up, slowly, taking the t-shirt with them. Over Brian’s belly, making his muscles twitch and his cock swell, over his ribs, making Brian squirm, over his nipples, making Brian’s breath catch in his throat. Then the t-shirt was over his head and off, tossed aside somewhere, and Dom kissed him again, his hands running over the bare skin of Brian’s back, his sides.

Brian got his hands under the thin material of Dom’s tank as he met the passion of Dom’s kiss with his own. When they were forced to break the kiss to breathe, Brian shoved the tank up, eager to get it off so he could see, _feel_ , all that bared skin beneath his hands.

Dom pulled the tank over his head and Brian just stared at him, not quite believing that he was allowed to touch.

Dom chuckled, drawing Brian’s eyes back to his face. “What are you waiting for, an invitation?”

“Yes,” Brian breathed, and reached out.

“Touch me, Brian.” Dom’s growl turned into a groan when Brian did just that, starting with Dom’s broad shoulders, then down over his chest, his belly. Dom made a sweet sound of pleasure when Brian’s fingers trailed over his nipples, sucked in his breath when Brian’s fingers dragged over his belly, slid beneath the waistband of his pants.

Brian wasn’t sure which one of them moaned louder when he slipped his hand inside Dom’s pants and discovered that he wasn’t wearing any underwear as he curled his fingers around Dom’s hardness.

Dom kissed Brian again, even as he tugged at the drawstring and pushed his pants down. Brian let go of Dom long enough to help shove his pants down, then reached for his own. When they’d both kicked off sandals and pants, Dom pushed Brian back onto the bed and followed him down.

And then he just knelt over Brian, looking at him. Brian shivered, despite the heat of the day still warming the air, the heat in Dom’s eyes scorching his skin.

“Dom.”

“Been looking at you for months,” Dom said, slowly reaching out and curling his fingers around Brian’s side, as if he, too, couldn’t believe that he was now allowed to touch. He dragged his hand up over Brian’s ribs, pausing when his thumb brushed Brian’s nipple.

Brian moaned and squirmed at the touch, and Dom stroked it again, and again, then leant down and took the hard nub into his mouth, teased it with tongue and teeth.

Brian grabbed Dom’s head between his hands, gasped, “Dom!”

Dom slid his hand back down the same path, curled it around Brian’s hip, squeezed once, then dragged it across Brian’s groin until his big hand covered Brian’s dick. Brian whined and pushed up into Dom’s palm and Dom obligingly wrapped his fingers around Brian and pulled.

Brian grunted and dragged Dom back up for another kiss. He slid one hand down Dom’s back, hooked a leg around Dom’s and drew him closer until he felt the hard strength of Dom along his side, Dom’s erection pressing into his hip. Dom thrust against Brian, the rhythm of the kiss and the hand on his dick faltering.

A determined expression on his face, eyes dark with passion, Dom lifted up over Brian and brought their groins together. He took both their dicks in his wide hand and stripped them.

Brian made the most embarrassing sound, but he didn’t think Dom noticed, because he was making noises of his own, looking down at their dicks moving through his hand as if he couldn’t take his eyes off them.

Brian placed his hand over Dom’s, let this thumb brush the heads of their dicks as they emerged from Dom’s fist. The added stimulation sent a little jolt of pleasure straight to Brian’s balls.

Dom groaned, “Bri,” and then he buried his face in Brian’s neck, closed his teeth on the sensitive skin as he thrust into his hand, his dick sliding against Brian’s, his hand moving faster, until he stilled and poured out all over Brian’s dick and belly.

Brian whimpered as Dom worried his neck, as his hand pushed Brian closer and closer to the edge, and it only took the warm spill of Dom’s come against his overheated skin to send him careening over it.

Brian was still panting, his brain only half engaged, when Dom pulled away, letting the cool air at Brian’s sweat and come slicked skin. “Dom?”

“Shh,” Dom said, returning with a t-shirt (Brian’s), and using it to wipe the come off Brian’s stomach before using it on himself.

Dom tossed the t-shirt away, then gathered Brian up and rolled to his back, Brian held firmly at his side. Brian rested his head on Dom’s broad shoulder and, eyes closed, listened to the sound of Dom’s breaths even out, felt the steady beat of Dom’s heart beneath his palm.

Brian was fucked out, muscles deliciously limp, and yet he couldn’t turn off his brain and follow Dom into sleep. He knew that he and Dom had just turned up their relationship a notch, he had the itch of drying come on his belly and the heat Dom radiated like a furnace as his proof, but he didn’t fully understand why it had happened now, when there had been months (and the years before their reunion) of Brian feeling guilty because he’d cared more for Dom than he had for Mia, and struggling to hide his attraction to Dom because if Dom kicked him out, Brian had made sure he’d burned all his bridges and had nowhere else to go.

Brian carefully extricated himself from Dom’s arms, found his pants on the floor, then padded naked to the bathroom. He washed the remnants of dried come off his belly, then slipped into his pants and went out to the kitchen. They’d left the light on, so Brian flicked it off, then stood there and let his eyes adjust to the moonlight filtering through the windows.

When he was certain he wouldn’t stub his toe on the table (which he’d done before, and it hurt like a bitch), Brian moved to the refrigerator and got out a bottle of water, took it out to the back porch. He sat on the top step, watched the stars come out, and sipped at the cool water.

And tried to make sense of everything that had happened that day.

Brian sensed Dom’s presence before he heard the creak of the screen door, but he didn’t speak until Dom had lowered himself to the top step behind Brian, his legs on either side of him. Brian felt something stir in his belly at the sensation of Dom’s thighs against his, and he moaned when Dom leant down and pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder.

“What are you doing up?” Dom asked, voice even more gravelly with sleep.

“Couldn’t sleep.”

Dom wrapped an arm around Brian, settled his hand on Brian’s stomach. “You think too much.”

Brian smiled, shrugged. “You?”

“I got cold,” Dom said, making it sound like an accusation, though somehow Brian knew that what he really meant was he’d gotten lonely.

Brian offered Dom the water bottle, and they sat there in silence, watching the stars, listening to each other’s breaths.

“What were you thinking about?” Dom asked, as if he knew that his presence had been enough to derail Brian’s thoughts.

“Why now?”

Brian felt Dom’s shrug against his back. “Kept waiting for you to decide this wasn’t what you wanted after all.”

“What makes you think I even _knew_ this was what I wanted?” Brian said, half teasing.

“You’ve always known,” Dom said, nuzzling into Brian’s neck, “even if you weren’t ready to admit it. To me, or to yourself.”

Brian nodded, unable to deny the truth of Dom’s words.

“Say it again,” Dom said, his warm breath feathering over Brian’s skin and creating gooseflesh.

Brian twisted around between Dom’s legs so he could see Dom’s face. He reached up and cupped Dom’s cheek, leant in as he drew Dom towards him until their lips met in the sweetest kiss.

“It’s you, Dom,” Brian whispered against Dom’s lips. “It’s always been you.”

The End


End file.
